Restauración de un clan
by Yoh388
Summary: Sarada esta en la mira de el consejo de konoha,sasuke y naruto idearon un plan para que ella pueda tener una vida normal... ¿C-casada y con el hijo del hokage?. Un relato de las dificultades de Compañeros de equipo, amigos... esposos. Se avecina las pruebas para ser chunin y unas pruebas aun más dificiles que les deparan a nuestros protagonistas. pasen y lean mi primer fic borusara
1. El inicio de un destino

Restauración de un clan 

Era una noche lluviosa en Konoha y los miembros de los más altos clanes que lo componían estaban reunidos en la torre del hokage.

\- Déjenme ver si entendí… ¿no quieren que mi clan sea restaurado por el temor de repetir lo que ha pasado? – Menciono un azabache calmado sin hacer un escándalo – hmp… no crean que por sus acusaciones dejare que pongan un solo dedo a mi hija

Todos seguían discutiendo con buenos argumentos sólidos o eso pensaban ellos ya que no recibían ni una sola palabra de su Hokage. Naruto no tomaría una decisión solo para favorecer a su mejor amigo, el seguía callado mientras pensaba una solución a los "problemas" aparentes que se le habían presentado, tomo aire mientras chocaba las manos en su escritorio. Todos callaron y prestaron atención.

\- ¿Dejarían a la heredera del clan Uchiha continuar su vida normal si su futura pareja es mi hijo?

Todos se callaron y hasta el mismo Sasuke se quedó sorprendido. El hijo del Hokage, un prodigio excepcional en el mundo ninja, además de ser el hijo de uno de los héroes de la cuarta guerra y Sarada no se quedaba atrás.

\- Pero lord Hokage, está diciendo que dos prodigios contraigan matrimonio a una edad temprana ¿No ve que si eso pasara su descendencia del clan seria aún más fuerte? – Renegó el jefe del clan Hyuga.

\- ¿No confía en su propio nieto? ¿O su orgullo le tiene segado para que no se restaure el clan Uchiha? – Dijo Sasuke con los ojos cerrados mientras se cruzaba de brazos… bueno el brazo (lo siento quería bromear con eso)

La reunión de los líderes de clanes importantes había terminado y para bien o para mal la propuesta de Naruto fue aprobada. Todos se estaban levantando de sus lugares para así salir ordenadamente, los únicos en quedarse fueron Naruto y Sasuke.

\- Naruto gracias por tu ayuda, ¿Era enserio lo de usar a tu propio hijo por el bien de la mía? – El cruce de miradas entre ellos fue acompañado de silencio.

\- Sabes bien que nuestros hijos son buenos amigos, ellos entenderán. Después de todo cuando Boruto se enterara haría lo imposible para ayudarla ya deberías saberlo.

Una sonrisa se esbozó en ambos y chocaron puños como los camaradas que eran.

_

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por las persianas de cierto ninja rubio con una personalidad un tanto… ¿Explosiva?, fue alcanzado por estos.

\- ¡Hoy será un gran día!

Grito aquel chico mientras bajo de su cama de un salto tomando con el su equipo ninja y pergaminos de nuevos ninjutsu que su padre le había regalado. Desde lo que sucedió con el clan Otsusuki han tenido una relación más cercana y su familia ha estado unida más que nunca.

"El desayuno está listo" Fueron los gritos de su madre quien llamaba a sus dos hijos "ya voy" "si" fueron las respuestas de ellos bajando las escalares.

\- Hima-chan ayúdame con la mesa

Dijo Hinata a lo cual Himawari asintió acomodando los platos alegremente tarareando lo que parecía una canción mientras Boruto se sentaba alegremente frente a su padre.

\- Hoy van a empezar las prácticas para su examen ¿verdad?, Boruto esfuérzate esta vez

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Ya aprendí mi lección, no necesitas recordármelo siempre.

Boruto y su padre bromeaban alegremente mientras las chicas de estas familias les recordaban burlonamente las cosas que olvidaban constantemente como su almuerzo al salir o inclusive algunas herramientas para oficina para Naruto y algunas herramientas ninjas y pergaminos para el rubio menor. Todos se despidieron, Hinata siguió en los asuntos del hogar antes de salir con sus amigas de su generación y Himawari se había marchado a la academia. 

Boruto por primera vez en su vida fue el primero en llegar al campo de entrenamiento así que comenzó a practicar los jutsu con shuriken que su maestro le había enseñado, todo parecía normal aunque Boruto sentía que alguien lo estaba observando.

Unas shuriken iban en dirección de aquel rubio por su espalda y en un pequeño instante alcanzo a tomar dos shuriken con sus dedos haciendo la señal de victoria.

\- ¿!A caso piensas matarme tonta!?

\- ¿!A quien llamas tonta idiota!?

Ambos cortaron distancia entre ellos tanto para chocar puños como sus padres lo hacían. Ella le sonrió con superioridad y este le dio un ligero golpe al hombro.

\- Sabes… deberías aprender a tratar a una mujer.

Suspiro y retomo su sonrisa marca Uchiha con un ligero "Hmp". "no estoy hablando con una chica si no contigo" fue lo que contesto el rubio mientras le mostraba la lengua con un puchero infantil.

Esto podría ser visto como una gran discusión o pelea que terminaría completamente mal, pero para estos dos jóvenes no era más que un simple saludo entre "mejores amigos".

Un Jounin acaba de llegar a cuidar a su grupo junto al tercer integrante de aquel equipo.

\- Bien es hora del entrenamiento, como Sarada es experta en ninjutsu a distancia junto con mitsuki, tendrán que mejorar su taijutsu y como todos sabemos en su equipo el que controla más bien las técnicas cercanas es Boruto tendremos que turnarnos en encuentros con el mientras uno sigue mejorando sus técnicas a distancia, después nos enfocaremos a que el más malo en ninjutsu a distancia que es Boruto mejore su ninjutsu a distancia.

\- ¿El más malo? ¡Deja de bromear!

Sarada y Mitsuki estaban divirtiéndose de tal escena sin más de aquel rubio discutiendo con su sensei, ya cuando el alboroto del día a día había llegado a su fin los tres genin estaban formados de izquierda a derecha, Sarada, Boruto y Mitsuki mirando seriamente a su sensei.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién será el primero?

Su Sensei había preguntado mientras Mitsuki y Sarada se miraban por ver quién iba a pelear con el rubio.

\- Sarada eres hija de Sasuke Uchiha, heredera del clan Uchiha, deberías ser la que enfrente a Boruto hijo del…

"Del séptimo y nieto del cuarto si si si" Cantaron a coro ambos genin con una sonrisa que parecía decir "no hace falta que lo digas".

\- tonto Boruto solo espero que no hagas trampa…

\- ¡Que no soy el mismo de antes!

\- Eso lo se… ni me dijiste que ibas a salir en entrevistas y a Mitsuki si.  
Dijo con un tono resentido mientras miraba hacia otro lado evitando la mirada del rubio.

\- ¡Lo olvide, cuantas veces te tengo que pedir disculpas por eso!

El rubio se jalaba los cabellos mientras intentaba poner de mejor humor a su compañera de equipo y su compañero como instructor reían de la escena de ellos dos que parecían más pareja que "mejores amigos".

Después de la discusión de "enamorados" ambos se pusieron en guardia, Sarada había activado el Sharingan de primera a lo que parecía más una pelea de rivalidad que un encuentro para mejorar sus habilidades. Boruto por su parte tenía la posición de la familia Hyuga sin el jutsu ocular de este.

\- Bien chicos, el combate terminara en cuanto someta a su rival, no pueden usar shuriken ni arrojar kunais solo pueden usar taijutsu. 

Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa de superioridad y en cuanto escucharon "comiencen" ambos se lanzaron entre sí. Sarada lanzo un puño con demasiado poder pero muy lento para el rubio lo cual no esquivo si no que quiso presumir su propia fuerza bloqueándolo hacia el suelo lo que provoco un inmenso cráter alrededor de Sarada ya que Boruto había saltado fuera de la onda de choque.

\- De nada sirve que tus ojos vean mis movimientos si tu cuerpo no puede seguirlos

Dijo aquel rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad lo cual molesto a Sarada.

\- ¡Cállate, que si pudiéramos usar ninjutsu ya hubiera acabado!

Grito enfurecida. Suspiro profundamente y tomo calma.

\- Cuando terminemos esto podemos tener un combate, después de todo también quiero ver lo fuerte que eres Sarada.

Ella sonrío y en el acto apareció frente a Boruto aunque este parecía inmutarse, dio un leve suspiro mientras lanzaba una patada hacia su quijada, está bloqueo la patada con ambas manos lo que la lanzo hacia atrás, ella sonrío lo cual le hizo de extrañes a Boruto.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Los golpes te hicieron mucho dañ…

No pudo terminar su oración por un quejido que soltó, tenía un dolor enorme en la pierna izquierda con la que pateo a su compañera.

\- eres toda una ninja médico.

Este sonrió con superioridad mientras miraba a su compañero quejarse, no es que a ella no le preocupara el rubio pero también quería dar todo su potencial para mejorar y ser una chunin hecha y derecha.

\- Pero esto no es suficiente.

La sonrisa de la chica se había esfumado. Boruto se lanzó rápidamente preparando un puñetazo, está por reflejo levanto su guardia para proteger su rostro y lo que Boruto hizo fue sostener ambas manos mientras le hacía una barrida de piernas que Sasuke le había enseñado. Boruto estaba encima del abdomen de Sarada sosteniendo ambas manos de ella sobre su cabeza.

\- R-ríndete.

El Sharingan de Sarada miraba fijamente los ojos azules de su compañero, Sarada recordaba cuando había dicho esas palabras que ahora la avergonzaban "lo sabía, tus ojos son más azules que los del séptimo" estaba un poco ruborizada pero no más que su compañero.

\- Oblígame. 

Boruto estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas mirándola fijamente los ojos rojos con franjas negras… el "Sharingan" de su compañera, no sabía cuales ojos eran más peligrosos si ahora los que eran insignia del clan Uchiha o sus ojos oscuros… tan oscuros que parecía una profundidad que escondía secretos en lo más profundo de ella.

\- ¿ahora se van a besar? 

Interrumpió Mitsuki mirándolos de cerca a ambos, lo que sorprendió a Boruto soltando a Sarada, está aprovecho el descuido de su compañera y con su talón pateo la boca de su estómago.

\- Emm… Sarada, no había necesidad de eso él ya había ganado…

Su sensei había terminado el combate desde que Boruto había derribado a Sarada pero estos por estar inmersos en su mundo ni se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de sus dos observadores.

\- No es justo que haya ganado Boruto

\- ¡Si no fuera por Mitsuki no te hubieras podido levantar!

\- Cállate, tenía todo bajo control hmp 

Ambos se gritaban mientras chocaban sus frentes como si fueran alguna clase de borrego peleando por su territorio. Mitsuki siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para burlarse de alguno de sus compañeros y esta no fue la excepción, empujo levemente la espalda de Boruto y le hizo una zancadilla a Sarada lo cual hizo que ambos unieran sus labios, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras estos se hacían blancos de coraje hasta pareciese como si salieron rayos de sus ojos.

\- Chicos…

Intento controlar su sensei la situación de una u otra manera pero todas resultaron en fallos así que decidió marcharse a lo que Mitsuki imito.

\- ¡Idiota me acabas de robar un beso!

\- ¡Tarada fuiste tú la que me beso!

Esos gritos fueron tan altos que se pudo oír en toda la aldea… inclusive a cierta familia que estaba almorzando en la casa del hokage.

\- Te dije que era buena idea

Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No puedo creer que te hiciera caso…

Contesto el Uchiha suspirando mientras sus esposas sonreían forzadamente ya que ambas habían oído la historia de la nueva familia Uzumaki-Uchiha.

/- Hola chicos… la verdad no estoy seguro si continuar esta historia o si siquiera puede contar como un fanfic… tiene demasiado que no escribo absolutamente nada, ni con tanto tiempo de ocio… y siendo sinceros ni le tome atención a la gramática así que me disculpo si es difícil de comprender mi errática escritura, esta historia fue escrita en unos… ¿quince minutos? Creo… así que no esperen mucho de ella, dependiendo su aceptación la continuare. Sin más por el momento gracias por leer-/


	2. Un nuevo rival

Gracias chicos por sus comentarios y hubo uno en particular que me llamo mucha la atención donde me decían que tal vez hice que demostrara muchas emociones… puede que tengan razón, sasuke nunca le tome importancia ni cariño y pues… no se me da escribir sobre el, me base un tanto en la historia de boruto the movie y lo mire un poco expresivo cuando esta con Naruto, pero en fin intentare no ser tan OC y estar más centrado en la escritura. ENSERIO GRACIAS A TODOS POR MOTIVARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ¡Saludos y disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribiendo!

La guerra de aquella pareja de "mejores amigos" seguía discutiendo de quien fue la culpa de aquel beso extraño. Boruto recordaba aquella cálida y suave sensación de los labios de su compañera, Sarada seguía gritándole desesperada con un leve rubor mientras el rubio no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos labios rosas.

\- ¿¡Me estas escuchando Boruto!?

El rubio seguía avergonzado y le extrañaba que su compañera estuviera como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque el por su parte no podía olvidar ni un solo detalle…

\- ¡S-si!, t-te estoy escuchando tranquilízate ¿quieres?

\- T-tonto…

Sarada había desviado la mirada del rubio con un pequeño rubor, a diferencia de su compañero ella intentaba aparentar que no le tomo importancia y como no hacerlo si ella mostrara sus sentimientos y el rubio no tuviera los mismos eso sería vergonzoso o eso es lo que pensaba la orgullosa Uchiha.

\- Solo no le digas nada a papá ni a mamá.

\- ¡C-claro que no!, esa debería ser mi línea no quiero que Sasuke-sensei…

Ese no era el caso, Sasuke en numerosas veces encontró a Sarada espiando al rubio en los entrenamientos de este y no solo eso, si no que había visto junto a su madre la promesa de ellos "Cuando tú seas hokage seré tu mano derecha y te protegeré" en el mundo ninja eso podría ser una confesión muy directa pero para el despistado (por herencia) de Boruto no parece ser el caso. 

\- Sarada…

Su compañero la miraba fijamente a los ojos acercándose lentamente hacia ella "¿Q-que sucede?... acaso el" fueron los pensamientos incompletos de la Uchiha al tener frente a frente a su compañero.

\- Mitsuki se fue… Sensei también y no hay nadie cerca ¿verdad?

\- Correcto… - contesto Sarada un poco nerviosa.

\- Entonces continuemos esto seriamente…

-

Ambos chicos estaban caminando rumbo a ichiraku. Sarada rodeaba el cuello de su compañero mientras se recargaba en su hombro, todos aquellos que miraban la escena no podían ahogar su risa… "¿Qué miran?, tomen una foto durara más" Pensaba Boruto a sus adentros un tanto enojado.

Para bien o para mal, después de quedar completamente solos y tras las palabras filosas de Boruto y de haber tenido su beso, en segundos tuvieron su duelo… la Uchiha se preguntaba si para el rubio eso no importaba y si solo a ella se le aceleraba el corazón con tales recuerdos.

Llegaron a aquel restaurant de ramen y tomaron sus asientos en la barra más cercana a la cocina.

\- Jajajaja siempre llegan igual después de sus entrenamientos, me recuerdan mucho a sus padres cuando estaban jóvenes.

\- ¡No me compares con ese viejo!

Sarada miraba divertida aquella escena y sonreía muy abiertamente, estaba tan concentrada en el rubio que ni se había dado cuenta de que su amiga y hermana menor del rubio la miraba hasta que esta le jalo de su mano.

\- ¿Eh? Hola Himawari – esta le sonrío – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy esperando a mamá dijo que la esperara aquí mientras hacía un recado… Sarada-onechan ¿te gusta onii-chan?

\- …

-…

Sarada miraba fijamente a la pequeña "Como puede ser tan directa una niña". Le sonrió a la pequeña y esta le imito.

\- Claro aunque es un idiota es mi amigo, ¿yo te gusto hima-chan?

\- ¡Siii! Me gustas mucho

La niña sonrió con la marca Uzumaki, Boruto al notar a su hermana dejo de pelear con el encargado y fue hacia ellas acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

\- Onii-chan le gus…

La pequeña había sido interrumpida por Sarada, esta le había tapado la boca mientras sonreía algo nerviosa, "Himawari es un secreto entre chicas ¿sí?" le susurro a la niña mientras esta asentía alegre.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Sarada Himawari?

\- Se-cre-to 

Fue la respuesta de su hermana menor mientras cantaba en silabas sonriéndole. El rubio moría de curiosidad… "¿le habrá dicho lo del beso?..." Boruto se había sonrojado y para sorpresa suya su madre también estaba entrando al restaurant.

\- Hola chicos.

Saludo Hinata sentándose a lado de su hija menor. Estaba mirando las ropas estropeadas de su hijo y su compañera de equipo, también noto que cierta Uchiha estaba lastimada de su pierna derecha.

\- Sarada-chan deberías ir con tu madre al hospital.

\- E-estoy bien tía Hinata, solo estoy un poco cansada es todo.

\- No seas terca Sarada, admite que te di una paliza

El rubio sonrío de la misma manera que su hermana o más bien de la manera Uzumaki mientras a Sarada se le hinchaba una vena en su sien y le gritaba cosas como "Cállate idiota" "admite que fue suerte tonto".

Seguían discutiendo ambos compañeros de quien era más fuerte mientras Hinata y Himawari miraban con una sonrisa tal escena que parecía sacada de una comedia romántica. Ya con la comida servida ambos sonrieron terminando la discusión y ya tomando los palillos comenzaron a comer el Ramen. Boruto presumía los movimientos que le había enseñado su sensei y para horror de Sarada también presumía de las victorias sobre ella.

\- no deberías de presumir Uzumaki, mi padre te entrena y a mi rara vez me ha entrenado…

El rubio sonrío amargamente, sabía que la chica le decía la verdad ya que su sensei viajaba mucho por las misiones e incluso en la infancia de la Uchiha el no estuvo presente.

\- Sarada-chan ¿Por qué no entrenas con Naruto?

Hinata había interrumpido la conversación de ambos chicos con una hermosa sonrisa tomando por sorpresa a ambos chicos.

\- Veras, Naruto-kun desde que arreglaron los últimos problemas con el clan otsusuki y la paz reina entre las aldeas ninja ha tenido más tiempo libre y como Sasuke entrena a mi hijo, Naruto te puede entrenar a ti.

No estaría mal… ser alumna directa del 7mo hokage y el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja… Fueron uno de los tantos pensamientos de la Uchiha, asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa y…

\- Tía Hinata ¿le diría al séptimo por mí?

Pregunto con un gran destello en sus ojos a lo que el rubio le repugno.

\- ¡Claro, será un placer!

Sonrío alegre mientras la tomaba de las manos.

\- no es justo… papá nunca me entreno.

\- ¡tampoco me entreno el mío!, no seas llorón princesa.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas princesa?! Tu…. Tab… 

Hinata por instinto había tapado la boca de su hijo, ella amaba mucho a su esposo y a su hijo pero no iba a negar que a veces (si no siempre) su estupidez los metía en aprietos y más con las chicas.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir Uzumaki?

\- N-nada…

Gracias mamá… Boruto estaba tan agradecido… no tenía una madre normal, ¡es una diosa!

-

Ya habían terminado de comer todos mientras iban a la casa Uzumaki incluyendo a Sarada por la petición de ser entrenada directamente por el 7mo hokage, estaba completamente determinada en obtener la aprobación de él ya que ella sería hokage tal vez no el 8vo pero si será el 9no y no se rendiría hasta obtener ese lugar.

Llegaron ya a la residencia Uzumaki y para sorpresa de todos Naruto estaba sentado en la sala, aunque ya tenga más tiempo libre eran ocasiones contadas con los dedos de las manos las veces que llegaba antes de la cena.

\- Hola Sarada-chan ¿vienes a visitar a Boruto?

\- Nunca viene a visitarme esta bruja papá.

\- eso quiere decir ¿Qué el gran Boruto quiere que yo lo visite?

Las palabras de Sarada aunque en broma dieron en el blanco ya que el rubio había apartado la mirada de todos intentando esconder su leve sonrojo.

\- Querido Sarada quiere que tú la entrenes.

\- Hmmm… ¿Por qué no te entrena Sasuke?

\- … Mi padre está entrenando a su hijo séptimo…

Sarada sabía que el hokage tal vez no era la persona más perspicaz pero sí que era un ninja respetado y hasta el momento el ninja más fuerte.

\- Podrían entrenar los dos juntos, así serian rivales.

\- Querido ¿Por qué no la quieres entrenar?.

Hinata lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa un tanto… ¿forzada?, el rubio mayor se rascaba la nuca mientras suspiraba.

\- No es que no la quiera entrenar, pero… Uchiha son muy orgullosos y no estoy muy seguro de si Sasuke esté contento con que yo la entrene.

\- No tengo porque es cuchar a una persona que no pudo convertirse en hokage.

Sarada estaba malhumorada, se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía el mohín característico de su padre "hmm" Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa enorme "Es igual a su padre de necio cuando era niño"

\- Tu padre fácilmente pudo convertirse en hokage, te diste cuenta de que nuestro poder es idéntico ¿verdad?, el no protegió a los aldeanos con su Susano y clones porque él es el único con una técnica de transportación tan poderosa y por eso el me rescato y no yo a el.

\- P-pero aun así él no es hokage…

\- ¡hey Boruto! – Grito mientras le daba un coscorrón – estas mal influenciando a Sarada.

\- ¡¿Yo que culpa tengo? Estúpido viejo!. 

\- É-él no tiene nada que ver – suspiro profundamente – si yo consigo que mi padre acepte ¿usted me entrenara hokage-sama?

El rubio la miro firmemente, podía ver la enorme determinación en sus ojos ella no estaba bromeando con nada la "llama de la juventud" o como él lo llamaba el espíritu de fuego estaba en ella "konohamaru si no te esfuerzas más tu sueño te lo ganara tu alumna" era lo que pensaba. Sonrió y la tomo de los hombros con fuerza.

\- Está bien, te voy a aceptar como alumna si pasas una prueba.

\- ¿y lo de mi papá?

\- no te preocupes yo me encargare de ello – cerro los ojos por un momento mientras suspiraba por segunda vez – Sarada, Boruto díganle a Sasuke que nos veremos todos en el campo de entrenamiento número 3 les tendré una sorpresa a todos.

Después de la charla seria Sarada se quedó hasta la cena con la familia por la insistencia de Naruto. Hinata estaba preparando la cena junto con Himawari mientras Naruto miraba unos expedientes en la sala y por parte de los genins estaban jugando videojuegos en la televisión de la sala, no solo eran competitivos en peleas sino que también en los videojuegos, prácticamente en todo lo que haya un ganador y un perdedor.

\- ¡ja! Te gane de nuevo.

\- ¡no es justo, estas usando el Sharingan!

\- no llores princesa ganar es ganar no importa que utilices.

\- Eso no fue lo que me dijiste después de que te pateara el trasero

\- Idiota nunca me has pateado el trasero, siempre terminas más golpeado que yo

\- ¿A sí?, entonces dime ¿Quién siempre termina caminando usándome de bastón?

\- …

\- ¡Ves, te pateo el trasero!

Ambos estaban chocando frentes como cuando termino su combate de taijutsu, tal parece que ambos no aprendían de sus errores aunque para su buena suerte Mitsuki no estaba en ese momento.

"Ya está la cena" Fueron los gritos que se escuchaban de Himawari y Hinata desde la cocina a lo cual contesto Naruto con "Ya voy" mientras Sarada y Boruto seguían discutiendo y contestaron con un "¡Ya escuchamos!". Hinata había salido de la cocina tomando a ambos chicos por sorpresa al ver su rostro sonriente cerca de ellos.

\- Y-ya vamos… discúlpeme Hinata-sama.

Sarada estaba apenada de su comportamiento, solo soltaba miradas asesinas hacia el rubio echándole la culpa total mientras el rubio le mostraba la lengua con un puchero mientras se reía de ella.

\- ¿de qué te ríes Boruto?

\- D-de nada mamá, solo recordaba algo.

\- ¿Puede ser algo relacionado con un beso?

Hinata sonreía mientras ambos chicos se paralizaban completamente, sentían que la sangre se les subía completamente a la cara, ambos abrieron la boca mientras ponían sus ojos en blanco.

\- ¿P-pero que dices mamá?

\- En toda la aldea se escuchó el grito de ciertos genins "me robaste un beso" o "fuiste tú la que me beso" ¿me pregunto que habrá pasado…

La cena había transcurrido normalmente… normal al estilo Uzumaki-Hyuga, cada vez que Boruto y Sarada comenzaban a discutir Hinata les daba una mirada y una sonrisa la cual les enchinaba la piel… "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" Fue lo que pensó Hinata con una leve risa lo cual preocupo aún más a ambos genins. 


	3. Nervios

Después de la cena estilo "Uzumaki" Sarada se había ido a casa acompañada de Sakura ya que estaba por el camino pues apenas había salido del trabajo en el hospital.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte Sakura-san?

\- Muchas gracias Hinata, pero Sasuke está solo en casa y no sabe cocinar.

Mamá tu tampoco eres muy buena Eran los pensamientos de Sarada o más bien de todos los presentes.

\- E-está bien – contesto Hinata con una sonrisa forzada – Sera en otra ocasión entonces.

Sakura asentía mientras se marchaba con su linda hija, Boruto y Sarada aunque eran muy amigos no se despidieron como normalmente lo hacían ¡Con un escándalo total!, las dos madres habían notado aquel cambio…

se marcharon Pensó el rubio menor suspirando completamente.

-**

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

\- ¡Genial! Parece que lord hokage me va a entrenar y de paso le patee el trasero a su enfadoso hijo en los video juegos – sonreía victoriosa la chica.

\- Siempre estas alegre cuando estas con el ¿verdad? – sonreía su madre tiernamente.

\- N-no es lo que tú piensas mamá – contesto sarada intentando esconder su leve sonrojo

\- ¿Qué es lo que yo pienso? – Sakura sonreía aliviada de que por lo menos su hija está casada con su primer amor.

\- ¡Mamá! Deja eso

\- jajaja está bien hija pero… ¿Cómo estuvo tu segundo beso?

\- ¿A-a q-qué te refieres?... ¿Segundo?

\- Me refiero a un grito que se escuchó en todo konoha "¡Idiota me acabas de robar un beso!" "¡Tarada fuiste tú la que me beso!" algo así. 

\- ¡N-no pasó nada!... ¿Enserio se escuchó?

\- ¿y bien? – Sakura le daba ligeros golpes con el codo.

\- Estaba un poco nerviosa y después lo regañe por los nervios y no paso de ahí

\- Entonces estabas esperando que algo pasara – Sarada se había sonrojado completamente mientras quedaba paralizada – Es normal a tu edad hija y pensar que Boruto fue tu primer amor desde niña

\- ¿Eh?, pero que cosas dices mamá

\- Siempre lo seguías y decías cosas de porque no era como tu padre, sabes eres muy parecida a Hinata con Naruto jajaja, tal vez deberíamos salir las tres ¿no crees?

\- ¿Enserio la tía Hinata era la que seguía al tío Naruto? Y no madre no hagas nada por favor hoy la tía Hinata me miraba de una manera extraña y se burló de Boruto y de mí

Sakura estaba riendo a más no poder mientras su hija le hacía berrinches, estaba feliz de que por lo menos su hija estuviera enamorada de ahora su esposo, pero… ¿qué era lo que sentía Boruto?. Sakura sabía que cuidaba mucho de su hija y que le tiene mucho cariño pero ¿amará a Sarada?.

Llegaron a su hogar y para sorpresa de ambas Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados.

\- Y-ya llegamos papá.

\- Sarada, ven aquí.

Sarada miro a su madre y esta negaba con la cabeza diciéndole que no sabía nada, ella estaba nerviosa ¿sería por lo del beso? Rogaba a los cielos que no por eso dejara de entrenar a su amigo o complicara la relación aún más. Llego a estar frente a él mientras su madre se sentaba a lado de su esposo.

\- Siéntate Sarada.

\- S-si…

\- Sarada tu quiere ser hokage ¿verdad? – Sarada asintió nerviosa – ¿Qué tanto quieres ser hokage? ¿Protegerías a la aldea inclusive si el consejo te quisiera lastimar?

Sarada estaba confundida pero aliviada que no sacara el tema del beso con su compañero de equipo, cerró los ojos y pensó solo un pequeño momento de no más de 15 segundos.

\- No sé porque me dices eso papá, pero el consejo no es todo konoha y en este pueblo hay gente buena como mala ¿verdad? Y no por la gente mala voy a odiar a toda la gente buena que hay aquí.

Sasuke apenas y cambio su expresión serena por un intento de sonrisa pero su familia que ya lo conocía sabía los cambios de expresión del patriarca Uchiha y sabían que estaba contento.

\- Bueno hija, al final del examen chunin te tenemos que decir algo importante.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora papá? No eres de los que se van por las ramas.

\- porque la prioridad es tu examen.

\- por cierto papá el séptimo quiere que mañana nos acompañes a entrenar.

Sasuke asintió mientras se dirigían todos a la cocina, para suerte de Sarada a su papá se le ocurrió comprar comida para llevar a casa y así evitar la horre… deliciosa comida que preparaba su madre. Comieron sin entablar una conversación, todo era bastante serio muy diferente a la cena estilo Uzumaki.

Estaban Sasuke, Sarada y Boruto en el campo de entrenamiento 3 esperando al hokage los tres tenían un completo silencio, era demasiado incómodo para ambos genin pero parecía que el veterano disfrutaba la tranquilidad o eso aparentaba.

\- Boruto – le llamo Sasuke – ¿Qué opinas de Sarada?

Boruto estaba confundido con esa pregunta, el quedo pensativo y Sarada era un milagro que siguiera de pie como si nada, a ella también le interesaba saber lo que el rubio opinaba no era momento para sonrojarse y/o desmallarse.

\- Pues… creo que ella tiene muchas habilidades digna de ser Uchiha… hummm y lo único que le faltaría a ella para mejorar seria experiencia en combates reales, en general creo que ella podría convertirse en hokage… y además, no nada. 

Sasuke seguía sin cambiar su rostro aunque dentro de él estaba alegre de que su pupilo admirara tanto a su hija y aunque joven y sin experiencia tenía razón su pequeño alumno, Sarada estaba completamente sonriente ya que su amigo jamás la alababa siempre se la pasaban peleando y el restregándole en la cara que siempre "le patea el trasero"

\- Cuando mi hija se convierta en hokage ¿tú que piensas hacer Boruto?

\- Sensei… yo tengo mi sueño de superar a mi padre y por supuesto que no romperé una promesa como lo hizo el, seré la mano derecha de su hija y la protegeré como se lo prometí sensei.

\- E-espera Boru-tonto, ¿Se lo prometiste a mi padre tambien?

\- S-si – contesto Boruto volteando hacía su sensei el cual ignoro completamente – Se-sensei diga algo por favor.

\- Entonces lo que me dijiste a mí solo era porque se lo prometiste a mí papá ¿Verdad? – dijo Sarada en un tono triste – ya veo…

\- N-no es eso, ¡Sensei ayúdeme!

\- Cuando le pregunte a Boruto porque quería ser entrenado por mí me contesto dos cosas, 1 Que quería vencer a su padre y 2 quería proteger…

\- ¡E-espere! – Boruto interrumpió a su maestro – n-no diga nada.

Sarada estaba confundida y dolida pero se le había quitado ese dolor, acaso ¿él entrenaba para protegerla? Estaba alegre al pensar eso… tal vez si es su primer amor, se enamoró de un tonto rubio travieso e infantil…

Tres shuriken volaban casi sin hacer ningún ruido y a centímetros de tocar a su víctima este tomo los shuriken como anillos al dedo.

\- ¡¿Por qué todos intentan matarme con shuriken?!

Gritaba Boruto al ver a su padre sonriente acompañado de Mitsuki y otra persona que el no conocía ¿tal vez su madre?.

\- Bien Naruto llegas tarde ¿para qué trajiste a orochimaru?

\- Tenia cosas que hacer en la oficina pero deje un clon de sombras haciendo el trabajo y lo traje porque quiero revivir a los 3 sanin de konoha.

\- Ya veo, pero Naruto-kun sería mejor que Sakura estuviera en mi lugar yo fui el maestro de Sasuke y no podemos haber dos estilos de serpiente.

\- No la llame por que tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital, Sarada está aprendiendo jutsu medico con ella así que estaremos bien como estamos ahora, lo que quiero hacer es que veamos un combate de nuestros pupilos y así veamos cómo podemos ayudarles a mejorar, después cada quien decidirá como entrenar a sus alumnos.

\- ¿Pupilos? – pregunto Sasuke.

\- Tomare a Sarada como mi alumna – le dijo mientras tenia contacto visual – no estoy preguntándote Sasuke, lo estoy afirmando.

\- ¿Cómo piensas ayudarle a entrenar e Sharingan?

\- Recuerda que kurama sabe a la perfección como funciona y le puede enseñar.

Los adultos habían dado por inicio el combate de los tres mientras estos se dedicaban solo a observar los movimientos de sus alumnos, orochimaru estaba sonriendo al ver a Mitsuki tan animado en su pela contra sus compañeros de equipo.

Boruto había hecho un clon de sombras mientras decidido peleaba con ambos al mismo tiempo. Mitsuki se lanzó a Boruto mientras su brazo se estiraba rodeándolo por completo Boruto hizo un rasengan muy diminuto para no dañar a su compañero, este lo arrojo hacía el desapareciendo de su vista y golpeándolo en el abdomen dejándolo fuera de combate.

Sarada había activado el Sharingan así pudo diferenciar entre el original y el falso, esta sonrío mientras hizo dos clones de sombra copeando la técnica de su compañero.

\- Vamos Boruto juguemos un rato – dijo con una sonrisa – esta vez yo te pateare el trasero.

Los clones de ella se habían ido a direcciones contrarias mientras la original golpeaba el suelo profocando que los clones de Boruto desaparecieran y el original saltara por los aires, Sarada le lanzo unos shuriken mientras sus clones se acercaban a donde se supone él iba a caer. Boruto por su parte hizo otro clon para cambiar la dirección de su caída arrojando al original hacía sarada.

Sarada se sorprendió del cambio de trayectoria de su compañero y preparo un chidori para interceptarlo, este hizo un rasengan y justo milisegundos de tocarse Naruto apareció sosteniendo la mano de ambos lanzando a Sarada a la derecha y a Boruto a la izquierda.

\- Naruto eso era innecesario, Boruto ya sabe controlar el rasengan a voluntad, en este combate tu hijo es el ganador.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos – sonrió sorprendido – pero aquella vez te hubiera volado el brazo si kakashi no te salvaba.

\- Nos hubiera salvado esta ultima vez – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – pero en esta vez tu hijo supero con creces nuestro progreso de cuando teníamos

\- Sabes… creo que nuestros hijos tienen un gran futuro y una carga de tener el mismo nivel que sus predecesores – Naruto y Sasuke se miraron por un momento – … no te preocupes Boruto será un Uchiha para restaurar tu clan. 

Ya los adultos se habían marchado y los jóvenes genin decidieron caminar un poco en la aldea para relajar los músculos después de la paliza que les había dado Boruto.

\- Te ha entrenado bien Sasuke-sama, no me esperaba que utilizaras el jutsu del 4to aun.

\- No es justo yo tarde mucho en perfeccionar el chidori y estoy segura que te iba a ganar, te hizo un favor tu padre

\- Deberían de sentir lastima por mí ¡Sasuke-sensei me entrena hasta morir!, una vez casi y me rompo una pierna y la mano me la fracture me la tuvo que sanar mi padre.

Sarada y Mitsuki estaban sorprendidos que su compañero entrenara tanto, generalmente el hacía uso de su talento que heredo del 4to y nunca entrenaba tanto para mejorar un jutsu.

\- oye Boruto ¿Por qué entrenas tan duro? – pregunto Mitsuki directamente.

\- Hummm… para superar a mi viejo y patearle el trasero.

\- ¿Y la otra razón?... – pregunto sarada.

\- ¿C-cual otra razón?

\- Mi papá nos dijo que tenías otra razón ¿no es así?

\- N-no sé de qué me estás hablando… - Boruto miraba a todos lados buscando alguna clase de excusa – T-te lo diré después del examen chunnin.

\- Me siento excluido ¿es por qué los hice besarse? – pregunto metiéndose en medio de ellos dos.

Ambos se ruborizaron al recordar su beso accidental mirándose por unos segundos y después mirando al piso como si fuera lo más interesante de todo el universo.

\- Saben que les gustó, no se enojen por pequeñeces – les dijo Mitsuki sonriendo.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca ya que sentían que tarde o temprano se iban a desmayar, ambos se recargaron con las manos a los costados lo cual sus manos se tocaron por un momento ellos se miraron de reojo y se sonrieron al mismo tiempo hasta que Mitsuki interrumpió nuevamente.

\- ¿Ya son novios? ¿Se van a besar otra vez?

Ambos estaban mirando a su compañero con ganas de darle un buen golpe si no fuera porque Sakura caminaba por ahí saludándolos con la mano mientras se acercaba ahorita ambos serian ninjas renegados de konoha.

\- Niños como están, tiene rato que no te miraba Mitsuki – dijo golpeando fuertemente la espalda de este mientras sonreía – hola Boruto.

\- Hola tía Sakura, ¿está en un descanso?

\- Algo así, quería tomarme un respiro y la 5ta tomo mi lugar por un momento, ya que están aquí quieren venir a comer algo – dijo Sakura que en lugar de parecer una pregunta era un ¡Vengan!

\- Lo siento Sakura-sama pero tengo asuntos con mi padre fuera de la aldea hoy – dijo Mitsuki yéndose en una nube de humo.

\- No quiero molestar tía Sakura, casi nunca pasan tiempo juntas no quiero molestar – contesto Boruto.

\- no es molestia, además ella ceno en tu casa la otra vez considéralo un pago por la molestia – le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Ella no es molestia! – grito pero al darse cuenta que ambas féminas lo miraban extrañado se sonrojo y giro su rostro lo más lejos posible de su mirada – N-no fue molestia.

\- Tu tampoco lo eres, ven a platicar un rato con nosotras… también Sarada quiere que vengas ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh?... n-no es que no quiera – dijo ruborizándose poco.

Ya ambos en un puesto de ramen muy conocido (ichiraku) estaban alegres comiendo mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa, del entrenamiento, de cómo se hicieron amigos, las travesuras que hacían y como Naruto sobreprotegía a Boruto dándole misiones sencillas.

\- Y entonces Sarada brinco a un árbol pero era nueva en el control del chacra y se cayó de cabeza si no fuera por mi ahorita tuviera una marca tía jajaja – Boruto ya se sentía cómodo entre las féminas y charlaba alegremente.

\- Cállate tonto que fue tu culpa que me desconcentrara

\- Yo no te empuje o te hable esa vez para que me eches la culpa.

\- ya ya ya niños – decía Sakura alegre – Veo que se divierten mucho entrenando, serán grandes ninjas ¿han pensado en hacer dúo?

\- ¿Dúo? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos genin.

\- Si, una pareja ninja encargada de misiones B o superior, claro que todo dependería de su examen de la semana que viene.

\- Los exámenes chunin los pasaremos riendo ¡enserio!}

\- a veces eres muy molesto pero esta vez tienes la razón, solo espero que no hagas trampa Boruto.

\- Ya te dije que no lo volveré a hacer, ¿siempre me lo tienes que recordar? – gritaba Boruto haciendo reír a Sakura al ver la discusión de la joven pareja.

Todo marchaba bien en el puesto de ichiraku, gritaban, bromeaban y reían alegres y si no hubiera sido por la alerta que sonó en todo konoha esa tarde hubiera sido muy alegre…


	4. Extra especial

Esta es una historia extra que fue inspirada gracias a un lector (Master1941) Muchas gracias por tus mensajes! Me motivaron a querer escribir la continuación que aunque estoy tardando por una lluvia de ideas llegara pronto… o eso espero, Gracias a todos

Toda la aldea de konoha estaba alegre y como no estarlo si las fiestas de invierno estaban prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, todas las calles de la aldea estaban adornadas con lámparas de colores y letreros llamativos. Todos usaban ropa abrigada festiva y se podía ver un gran número de parejas caminando por las calles hacia el centro de konoha para ver el enorme pino decorado, muchas parejas se tomaban fotografías alrededor de este mientras otros solo estaban observando a la gente, entre ellos un par de genins que miraban desde la torre hokage.

\- no entiendo porque la gente se vuelve loco por estas fechas… hasta mi papá fue arrastrado por mamá

\- no puedo imaginar a sasuke-sensei festejando en la ciudad – dijo un chico que era una copia calcada del séptimo hokage entre risas burlonas – mitsuki fue a la aldea del sonido para ver a su padre también quiere celebrar a su manera, deberías de animarte también emo

\- Cállate tonto – se reclino en el barandal con rostro melancólico – ¿no deberías estar celebrando también con tus amigos? 

El chico se limitó a guardar silencio por un momento mientras se acercaba a su compañera de equipo, su amiga… su primer amor.

\- ¿Cómo podría dejarte sola? Chouchou está con Shikaidai e Inojin, no es como si tuvieras alguien con quien estar ¿o sí?

\- Sabes me molesta tu lastima – dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo – si tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar conmigo adelante…. Tonto.

El chico la miro con ternura, sabía que esa era una manera única de ella de agradecerle su compañía, ella era una huchiha después de todo… el orgullo por delante. El rubio sonrió y poso sobre el barandal junto a Sarada.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta a la aldea" fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el chico tomando de la mano a su compañera, esta lo miro con extrañes mientras lo seguía con un pequeño sonrojo que fácil se podía confundir con el frio en sus mejillas. Ambos ninjas caminaban por las calles riendo un poco y disfrutando de los puestos que se ponían por las festividades.

Sarada estaba sonriendo de la manera más sincera y esto él lo sabía, no había nadie que conociera más a Sarada que no fuera el, inclusive más que sus padres. Sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella por el momento lo que la chica le correspondió con una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto avergonzada "Tum-Tum….. Tum-tum" su corazón del rubio se aceleró y no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

Ella era encantadora simplemente no había nadie para él más que su compañera de equipo, su cabello obscuro que enmudecía a el cielo nocturno sus ojos lo miraban solamente a él, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente el uno del otro ya estando tan cerca de tocar sus labios con los propios una persona choco con el hombro del chico "disculpas" fue lo dijo aquel hombre y en eso se separaron mirando hacia otro lado, ellos voltearon a verse y una risa pequeña se escapó de los dos.

\- Vamos a tomarnos una foto con el árbol

los dos chicos estaban tomados de las manos posando frente al árbol, el fotógrafo les dio la señal "3…2…1" Acto seguido la chica estaba besando la mejilla de su compañero este sorprendido se sonrojo y esa fue su hermosa foto navideña.

La chica se inclinó un poco mirando desde la parte superior de sus lentes, el chico estaba sorprendido seguía embelesado mientras esta solo se reía. La chica se sentía libre con su compañero, no intentaba ser madura solo era ella misma junto a él y eso no estaba mal para ella, ella iba a tomar su mano nuevamente cuando un sonido los interrumpió.

"Bueno… si… aja, si yo le digo ya vamos para alla" fue lo que dijo el rubio antes de colgar su teléfono móvil.

\- Era papá dijo que ya estaba la cena servida y que tus padres ya habían llegado a mi casa

ambos chicos estaban saltando en los tejados rumbo a la casa del séptimo Hokage cobijados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, mientras las luces festivas los abrazaban.

\- yo, ya llegamos papá – exclamo e rubio colocando su chaqueta y el suéter de su compañera en el perchero.

\- Bienvenidos vengan al comedor chicos ya vamos a cenar – grito el rubio mayor.

Himawari estaba contenta de ver a sarada que salto hacia ella abrazándola, esta le correspondió el abrazo jugando con su cabello de la menor.

\- Como les fue en la misión chicos

\- nos fue bastante bien séptimo solo que su hijo casi arruina la misión por querer comprar un videojuego, casi nos descubren por sus tonterías.

\- oye! Tú eras la que grito mi nombre y me golpeo en la cabeza frente a toda la gente.

\- Ya ya ya niños dejen de pelear y no seas tan formal solo estamos nosotros sarada, dime suegro.

Los chicos se sonrojaron a más no poder, más la chica parecía un volcán a punto de ser erupción, sakura y hinata miraban a sus hijos con ternura y una pequeña risa burlona mientras sasuke solo se limitó a hacer un mohín típico de el.

Todos comenzaron a cenar alegres contando sus anécdotas del pasado del equipo 7 y de hinata acosando a naruto lo que también le hacían burla a lo que sarada hacía de niña, siempre que tenían una oportunidad de burlarse de la joven pareja lo hacían, ellos solo querían escapar de ese lugar a más no poder y para su suerte todo iba mejorando… para la burla de los mayores y más al sonar el teléfono del Naruto.

\- que pasa Naruto ¿Es del trabajo? – preguntaba triste hinata.

\- Es una foto que me mando un amigo que trabajo hoy de fotógrafo en el árbol, me mando las fotos que nos tomamos y las de sasuke con sakura.

Los dos genins se crisparon al escuchar que era amigo de ellos, se miraron mutuamente y telepáticamente se preguntaban si ellos los habían descubierto y si le mandaron las fotos de ellos también, miraron hacia el piso y para su suerte… si aún más suerte venia lo peor…

\- oh que raro estas fotos no son nuestras… ¿De quien serán?

Naruto mostro la foto de una joven pareja de no más de 15 años un rubio y una morena donde la chica besaba la mejilla de su acompañante, todos los presentes hacían pequeñas burlas menos sasuke que miraba con una mueca que solo los presentes podrían saber que el hacia.

\- Tranquilo sasuke ellos ya están casados después de todo.

Los chicos ya no podían soportar más bromas estaban demasiado avergonzados ambos solo agachaban la cabeza mientras sus madres reían de su ternura, ellos sabían que no era normal que ellos estuvieran casados… pero dentro de esa casa ¿Quién era normal? Los dos patriarcas eran personas sumamente extravagantes uno con dos ojos extraños y otro con una bestia en su interiro y sus respectivas parejas estaban enamorados de esos sujetos extraños. La fiesta continuaba y poco a poco los jóvenes se desenvolvían más y ya no les afectaban tanto las bromas.

Ya terminando la cena todos pasaban a la sala y sin darse cuenta la joven pareja camino debajo de un muérdago.

\- chicos conocen la regla, pasaron debajo es hora del beso

Grito emocionada sakura viendo con ternura a su hija sonrojada junto a su muy joven esposo, todos los miraban atentamente.

\- Ya basta ellos están muy chicos para eso.

Por fin había hablado sasuke deteniendo el beso de su hija, el no odiaba a boruto si no todo lo contrario pero no permitiría que su hija creciera… o amenos no tan rápido. Todo continuo con risas y bromas y ahora no con la joven pareja si no del padre celoso.


End file.
